Children meet your father!
by BlackEyedSally
Summary: Jas Hook get's a shock of his life time. He has non identical twin children both male and female. Named James and Jane Darling. And their mother is Wendy Darling. So why can't he remeber sleeping with Wendy Shall be only a 4 chapters fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Wendy and Jas Hook: Jane and James first encouter with their Papa**_

"Your my father!" shouted the small girl who had curly sandy hair which was in plats , forget me not blue eyes and sweet happy face.

_What in god's name?_ cursed the man in his head

This girl in a cool blue nightgown clung onto the man she said was her father.

_ She looks like a meer five years old. Poor little street urchin._ Again the man thought.

The man glanced down at the small figure that stood attached to his thigh; with his cool forget me nots as his dark black curls were being gently blown behind him by the man wore a black breeches, a white shirt, a red coat with fine golden threaden and a matching a hat to top it off.

"What are you on about?"

The little girl eventually let go of his thigh with her face slightly saddened.

"You're Captain Hook, my father aren't you? " asked the girl with eager anticipation.

The man looked at her with a shocked look for yes our dear readers he was Captain Jas Hook.

The girl giggled happy and went wondering off, so Jas Hook followed the little girl until she came into contact with a very tall, curvy woman who had cool green eyes and long wavy sandy hair which was tied in a bun.

"Jane Marie Darling!" shouted the woman in panic.

The woman wore a cream day gown with a white shawl; she seemed to be carrying in her left hand a basket with fruit and what appeared to be a book. And to the woman's right hand side was a small boy if you looked at him close enough you would notice he had curly black hair and forget me not blue eyes.

Jas Hook could just barely make out what the little girl was saying.

"Mama. Mama. I found him! I found him this time Mama!" said Jane.

Captain James Hook stood lost to this scenario

"And just who prey is he?" asked the little boy as he tugged on his sister's plats.

"OWW James let go! That really hurts" cried Jane.

"James Matthew Darling; let go of your sister's hair. Or you shall go to bed with out supper" said the struggling mother of two.

"Very well mother." said James with a dirty sneer towards his sister Jane.

"Now what were you saying Jane?" asked the woman as she kneeled before her daughter.

"Mama. Look over there!" said little Jane as she pointed to Captain James Hook. "It's our Papa!"

During this point Jas Hook had been watching the mother and her two children for a good five minutes.

Jas Hook walked towards the woman slightly shocked yet confused and bowed before the lady. He recognised her but how? Where?

"Excuse me Madame; but do I know you?"

The woman turned her head away from her daughter to face the man speaking to her. How she remembered his silky voice. His blue eyes that haunted her dreams.

"James it's me. Wendy. Your Red Handed Jill"

Jas Hook looked at her shocked. How could he forget about his storyteller. But before he dare ask how she were his first thoughts were.

"Miss Darling are these children mine?" he asked as he glanced at the boy who so resembled himself when he was younger.

"Aye Jas Hook."

**AN: Ok this was just a little short I did a few weeks ago and I thought you should all read this and see what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

So our Jas Hook was a father. He had a son named James and daughter named Jane. Yet he can't remember sleeping with their mother. So now dear readers we come about to learn how the passion play came about but we shall let the storyteller tell the tail. Wendy had invited Captain Jas Hook to her small little home for a cup of tea. Jane was sowing whilst James was reading a book he had stolen from the local book shop.

Jas and Wendy sat next to the window.

As Wendy poured tea Hook noticed she was shaking uncontrolably.

"Do I scare you Wendy?" he asked cooly.

"No...I just get the shakes really badly when I have a guest round!"

"Oh?" he glanced at her in disbelief "So care to enlighten me as to when we slept with one another?"

"It was not but 5 years ago James. You came back for me. You said at the time it was all a plan to capture Peter...so there I was your hostage constantly locked in your cabin. Each night we dined and talk; the more we spent time together the more we grew closer. Till eventually we laid together upon your bed and could no longer deny ourselves from one another. But one night you acted incredibly odd I knew not why? We had our passion play and as I woke I found myself lying in my bed in bloomsbury. I was furious; I awoke to swear my love to you but I found you gone instead. I waited for you but you never returned. I then called out to Peter; he to my amazement came to my window and told me why you had been acting odd. Peter said that he had encounted you several times whilst I was still in Never land with you and the more you used me to get to Pan the more you felt guilty and upset. So you took me back home to my parents house in bloomsbury. I soon realised i was with child. My family casted me out as slut. I livid my life as a whore. How can you forget me? About our love? About us?"

Hook stood at her lost to the tail. How had he forgotten?

"I know not myself Wendy." he said as he turned his head to glance at his children.

Wendy stared outside her small window. She saw their was a storm fast approaching in the sky.

"You may stay here for tonight until the storm has past. But when morning turns I want you out." she said in a very dark and vexed tone.

"Wendy...I know I have hurt you; but we could try and work something out for the sake of the children."

Jane's ear's pricked up to this; she quickly ran across the room and hugged her father. "Mama Mama. Please let Papa stay for a few days please i'll be a good little girl" said Jane with wide eyes as she looked in her mother's direction.

"Your father is a busy man. He must go." answered Wendy as she gazed into the streets. It wouldn't be long till her clients started calling at her door.

James Matthew quickly stood up and grabbed his mother's wrists much to the shock and horror of Hook and Jane.

"Mother your such a prude. Let father look after us whilst your at work tonight."

"JIMMY LET GO OF ME!" shouted Wendy "Your father will leave in the morning plus if I do recall Captain Hook hates little children and no children will ever love him not even his own flesh and blood!"

Jane turned her head back towards her father "Papa?" she said as she began to start to cry. James Matthew then went to his sister's side and dragged her out of their father's arms and cuddled her to cheer her up.

"Janie come. Come on now. I think we should go to bed." So James and Jane went to bed.

_How odd. The boy looks the age of five year old but acts like a meer thirteen old._ Thought Hook

"Wendy. What was that all about?"

She moved back to window.

"Wendy?"

"What time is it?"

Hook glanced at the clock

"It's nine o clock. Why? Wendy?"

"It's Jill for now. I have to get ready for work" she said turning around walking towards the door but Hook stood infront of the door.

"My beauty" he said as he stroked his steel hand. "If you don't tell me what that was all about I will cut that pretty little neck of yours."

Wendy ignored and made a failed attempt to make him move from the door way. Hook grabbed her wrists and pinned her to door. "My beauty my patience is wearing thin. Care to enlighten me as to what that was all about?" as he raised his hook towards her collerbone.

"I waited for you to return to find me with child. But you never returned and you never gave me a vaild explaination as to why you left as so."

"So now that I'm here what do you want of me?" he said as he pointed the sharp tip of the hook to her throat. Wendy was not afraid.

"I want you gone. I want you know where near our children. You hurt me James. And so i'll hurt you!" with this Wendy raised her right leg and kneed Hook in the most sacred parts known to man. She made a dash to the cutlery lying on the table where the teapot and cups where but our Jas was faster and grabbed her wrist once more and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Wendy tried to pull away but she could not for although she said she hated him and wanted him to suffer like she had she could not she loved him far to much. Hook pulled away from the kiss much to the disappointment and shock of Wendy.

"James...I'm sorry" she said with teary eyes. Once more he pulled her into a passionate kiss. But Hook once again pulled away.

"Your going to have to pay for that!"he said as he raised his hook once more to her.

Wendy now stared at him with horror.

He moved behind her and began caressing her side with his good hand whilst his hook ever so gently wrapped around her waist. He placed kisses upon her neck and she shivered in delight. Those five years living as whore had no passion. She never felt anything from her customers. Hook how ever had always captured her heart and now she was backing his arms she felt a twinge of what love was.

"My beauty you should never fear of me leaving you again. It was a mistake. I will not leave you as long as you swear your love to me and that I own you."

Wendy was entranced by his words and how his hand moved up and down her body that all she managed to say was "Yes"

"Yes what?" he said as he stroked the area above her breasts.

Wendy was lost to the senses and words around her "Yes; I am yours" but as she said this she snapped out of her hypnotic state and pulled away from Hook.

"But how will i know you won't leave me? Or Jane and James?" she said with worry in her eyes.

"Give me a week to prove myself that I shall stay with you my beauty." he answered with a gentle yet seductive smile.

She gave him a genuine happy smile "Very well"

-knock- Knock-

"Oh my. James you will have to sleep in bedroom for tonight it's along the corridor." She said as she opened the door that he had blocked her out of before.

"Do you not have a spare room? I'd hate to steal your bed" he said as he watched her make her way towards the front door.

"I do but that's where I deal with my customers. Please James hurry. " she said in whispered tone.

So dear readers Jas Hook came about to be sleeping in Wendy's bedchambers. Unfortuately Jas could not sleep at all for the first few hours due to all the loud grunting from all men. But it was not long before Jane and James came into Wendy's bedchamber.

"Papa...May we sleep with you?" asked Jane as she rubbed her eyes.

Hook merely nodded and so Jane,James and Hook all came to lying upon Wendy's bed. Jane quickly went back to sleep.

"Mama has alot of clients tonight." said James with a hint of anger.

"James may I ask you something?" asked Hook

James yawned ever so slightly " Yes."

"How come you look the age of a five year old but you have a mind a thirteen year old?" Hook asked as he watched Jane sleep with her head nuzzled into his chest.

"Oh...Well Mama believes that although me and Jane are twins she believes that Neverland placed a curse on me. You see boys in Neverland or children for that matter can't grow up because they won't but for some reason I have the body of a five year old and mind of an adult. Mama believes it might have something to do with your genetics. How old are you? You look not but forty." asked James curiously.

"I don't know...seventy eight I think but I tell you what i don't feel it. I still feel like I'm forty two" said Hook with a chuckle.

"So Mama was right." James said as he began to nod off.

It was not long until Hook himself feel asleep with his children next to him.

**AN: Hey I hope you guys like this XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Papa Pa wake up" cried Jane in hysterics.

Hook opened his eyes to see his daughter at his side in distraught. "Papa"

Hook grabbed a hold of his daughter and looked her directly into the eye "Jane what's wrong?"

"Mama and James...spare room...attacked...blood" answered Jane as she tried to calm herself down.

"Stay here Jane"

Hook got out of bed and exited the room he then went down the corridor to the spare room as he entered he saw Wendy lying on the floor in a puddle of her blood and James holding a sword at the attacker of his mother. "Now sir, care to explain why you have so brutally attacked my mother?" shouted James with rage and his pupils fixated red.

The man with curly ginger hair, silver eyes in a blue attire glanced at the boy unafraid. The man just chuckled darkly.

Wendy was weeping and wincing as the pain increased each time she tried to make her way towards James.

Hook now pulled out his flintlock pistol which he carried upon himself at all times.

"I wouldn't shoot me if I were you James Matthew Hook" said the attacker. Unfortuately James turned and became completely off guard; this gave the attacker enough time to pull the boy towards him and pull out his own gun and place it towards his head.

Hook glared at the attacker he knew this man...but how?

Then Jane ran into the room "MAMA MAMA"but before she could reach her mother BANG.

"JANE!" cried Wendy

"JANEY!"shouted James

"NO!"screamed Hook

Jane lay on the floor lifeless with her eyes wide open.

The attacker just laughed dark and sardonically.

Hook collapsed to the floor with the shock and horror that his little Jane been killed before his very eyes.

Unknown to the attacker James pulled out a dagger from his sleeve and stabbed the man in the thigh. "THAT'S FOR MAMA!" Fortuately this gave James a little bit of leverage to get out of his sisters murderers grip. He threw the man into a wall and plunged his dagger yet again into the man but this time into his heart "AND THAT'S FOR JANEY!. Hook eventually arose from where Jane lay and pulled out his gun and shot the man in the head until the attacker fell to the ground.

James ran to his sister's side and cried; whilst Hook went to Wendy's side to check how she was. "Wendy...my darling are you ok?"

"Do I look like I'm ok? I've been shot at the hip and brutally beaten up everywhere; whilst our daughter lies lifeless!" cried Wendy in pain.

Hook just looked at her full of concern until both he and Wendy began to cry at the loss of Jane.

It wasn't until they heard a small happy giggle that the sad parents looked at their daughter.

James who was cradling his sister was astonished that his sister grabbed his dark curls and whispered " Stop crying Jimmy!" with this she pushed James away and crawled towards her mother and father.

Both Hook and Wendy had their mouths wide open. "I'm just the distraction! hehe. You see if I hadn't off run in what would have happened!"said Jane as she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" shouted Wendy with a half upset and half angry manner.

"But I didn't Mama!"she said as she placed her hands upon her mothers cheeks. "Plus us children of Captain James Hook can NEVER NEVER die! Even you told us!"with this Jane began laughing and eventually so did James, Hook and Wendy.


	4. Chapter 4

Following what happened a few days ago both Wendy and Jas had agreed to go for a stroll with the children. James and Jane were both happy enough playing tag.

When the time became right Jas Hook grabbed Wendy by the waist and whispered into her ear "Come back to Neverland with me."

Wendy turned around to him with a lost look. "What about the children?"

"They shall come with us. Do you really think I would desert my children? It would trully be bad form if I did that and not of a gentleman like manner"

"And us? What about us?" she said as she moved closer towards his chest.

"We shall be united. If you wish it" he said with a small gentle smile.

"What are you asking me James?" answered Wendy as she began playing with one of his dark glossy curls.

"I'm asking you to be my wife Wendy. The woman I turned to when I'm lost, the woman who cuddles me when I'm not myself. The woman who tells tales of happy ends. The woman who I love and have loved."

Wendy gazed at him a wide smile and teary eyes.

"So Wendy Moira Angela Darling will thou be my wife?"

"Yes" with this Wendy jumped up and kissed him long and with no doubt passionately upon the lips.

The children came back giggling and saw there parents in loving embrace.

"Children...would you like papa and I to be married?" asked Wendy as she knelt before Jane and James.

"Yes of course then we can be the perfect family!" shouted Jane happily.

"It would be good form" stated James.

Jas Hook then knelt before his children and gazed into their eyes. "Would thou like to go to Neverland?"

Both Jane and James some how managed to push Hook over whilst trying to give him a hug.

"I take it that's a yes then!" asked Hook

The children merely giggled and nodded.

"Too...Neverland then?" asked Wendy

"Too Neverland" answered Hook as he kissed Wendy upon the forehead.

So dear readers Hook and Wendy along with their children sailed to Neverland where they enjoyed a happy life.

AN: Well hope you enjoyed this story guys...if you like it so much I may even do a sequel to this story but that all depends on what you guys think of this story.


End file.
